Secrets
by theMyMylove
Summary: When Darcy, Jane and their friend Zoya get kidnapped by dangerous people, the Avengers set out to break them out. But when they find out why the girls were kidnapped, they realize that some secrets are more dangerous than they seem. Darcy/Clint, Jane/Thor. Rated T for language.
1. Rescuing Secret Keepers

**Okay so…I'm not sure why but I really wanted to write this. And as you can see I always include OCs in my story. I don't think I will have her romantically involved with anyone…yet. But yeah whatever. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Okay, I'm done talking to you, we can start the story now…so yeah…let's start…now…okay now we will actually start…OH MY GOD SHUT UP MAYA! **

**Oh wait…I forgot to mention that this kind of leads into Captain America: Winter Soldier. Kind of…Anyway now we're actually going to start…I promise in…3…2…1. START!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the character of Zoya. If I did, the Avengers would always be shirtless…yes even Natasha. **

* * *

The Avengers sat assembled in the briefing room. All of them curious about their new mission. They all breathed a sigh of relief when Agent Coulson walked through the door.

"I'm glad you all could make it, but before I brief you on the mission you must promise me not to react or shout or question anything until I finish talking."

They all looked at him, worry settling in their stomachs.

"3 women have been kidnapped, and taken to a remote location. Thankfully for us, Agent Romanoff has been able to find their location."

"Who are the women?" Tony asked.

"I was getting to that. I'm sorry to say that the women are Dr. Foster," Jane's picture appeared on the screen, "Darcy," her face also appearing on the screen, " and Zoya."

"What?" Clint exclaimed. "How long have they been kidnapped? And why are we only finding out now?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D was only aware of these circumstances recently, and we called you as soon as we found out."

"Wait, who is the last woman?" Steve asked.

"Ah, I was waiting to see who would ask. This is Zoya Kamran," Coulson said, pointing to where Zoya's picture had enlarged and a box of text had appeared next to her. " Zoya was born and raised in Kashmir, India till she was three, when her family moved to the States. Unfortunately Zoya's parents died in a car crash when she was 7. This left her in foster care, as she did not have any other relatives in the States. Sadly no one would adopt Zoya. Luckily for Zoya she was a bright young girl and got accepted Harvard, Yale, Berkley, and Cambridge. In the end she chose to go to Harvard, with a full scholarship, where she majored in English Lang & Lit and History."

"So what is an Lit major doing with a couple of science majors?" Bruce asked.

"Zoya grew up in the same foster home as Darcy. They were childhood best friends, and still are. As far as I know the last time they contacted was a week ago, via email, where Zoya planned to meet Darcy and Dr. Foster to discuss an important discover she made."

"What was her discovery?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know. The only people who know are Darcy, Dr. Foster, Zoya, and the people who kidnapped them."

"Well it must be some important information," Bruce said.

"Yes. But right now what is important in getting the ladies out of there. You guys make a plan quickly, because you're leaving tonight," Coulson told them before getting out. He left the Avengers to decide their plan of attack. When it finally came to the time for them to leave, Steve saw that Clint was still down.

"Hey, we're gonna get them back. They'll be fine. Especially since we have Thor, who won't let anything happen to his 'Lady Jane'." Clint managed a strained smile. Once they reached the remote location, Clint took out the guards at the front with his arrows. Captain America and Black Widow made their way into the building. They knocked out anyone they encountered, which luckily for them were not many. They finally reached the room, and Natasha worked on the code. Meanwhile in the room, the three women were discussing the beeping noises they heard.

"They're back. Remember do not say anything," Zoya told the other two. She may be the youngest there, but she was definitely the strongest. But as the door opened, her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Anyone ask for a rescue squad?" Natasha said, smirking at the the other two ladies.

"About time you came," Darcy said, rushing forward to greet their rescuers.

"Well I'll be damned…is that really Captain America, or am I still drugged?" Zoya asked. "Did I just say that out loud…? Am I still speaking out loud…? What the hell is wrong with me?" The rest of the room stared at her with amused looks on their faces.

"Can you stop laughing at me, and get to the rescuing?" she said.

"I like her already!" Natasha said, before rushing the women out. Unluckily for them, they came across a group of men.

"Now these seem to be fair circumstances, don't they Cap?" Natasha said.

"Couldn't agree more Agent," Cap said. One by one the guys attacked the two Avengers. A couple of men went after Jane and Darcy.

"Get off me!" Jane yelled, struggling to get out of the guys grip.

"Is that anyway to treat a woman?" Zoya asked, she pulled the guy away from Jane and punched him in the jaw, then kicked his knee, and finally swept him to the ground. She then kicked the guy who was man handling Darcy in his back, and that allowed Darcy to taser him. "Nice one," Zoya told her. They turned and saw Natasha and Steve staring at Zoya with impressed looks.

"So I might be a black belt in karate, tai chi and kick boxing. Let's just get out of here," Zoya said. The two Avengers ushered them out, only meeting one more obstacle that Natasha's hacking skills got them through. Once they were out, they ushered the women towards the car that was waiting for them.

"Okay, is everyone safe and unharmed?" Steve asked.

"Safe yes, unharmed kind of. We've been drugged and starved. I need food, or I will eat one of you. And yes I'm looking at you Cap…you have the most muscle out of all of us," Darcy rambled. There was silence for a couple of seconds before every erupted into laughter.

"Ahh Darce, I can never get enough of your humor," Zoya said, while giggling.

"Yeah, well these guys don't keep me around for nothing" Darcy said, smiling.

"Who are these guys?" Zoya asked curiously.

"The Avengers a.k.a Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Thor, and the Hulk," Darcy explained to her.

"Cool, I heard about New York. I was out of town while this happened, but you guys kicked ass. I mean, literally where would we be without you guys?" Zoya babbled.

"She's cute," Natasha commented.

"Thanks." As soon as they reached the helicopter bay, they jumped out of the car and walked towards the helicopter.

"Guys! We have company!" Zoya yelled as a bunch of cars entered the bay.

"Run!" Natasha yelled. But only Jane was able to get to the helicopter. Steve and Natasha stared fighting the guys. Zoya kicked some of the guys. Almost all the guys had been knocked down, except one, holding Darcy.

_ "bas, varna main goli mar denge!"_ one of the guys yelled, holding a gun to Darcy's head. None of them knew what language they were speaking except Zoya.

_"nehi, use jane do!"_ Zoya yelled back at the guy. Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and hit the guys back. They all turned and saw Hawkeye aiming.

"No one touches my girl," Clint said.

"Why couldn't you do that a couple of minutes ago?" Darcy yelled, running towards the chopper. As soon as she was up, Clint enveloped her in a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling away to check her over.

"I'm fine," she said.

"I was so worried," he said, tenderly placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey! Darce! You never got my approval for this guy!" Zoya said, breaking the moment.

"Approval?" Clint said, raising his eyebrow.

"I might be younger, but trust me I'm the mature one," Zoya said. "You're lucky that I can see that Darcy loves you, and you have amazing arms. I approve of you." Everyone stared at her with amused expressions. "Oh please, you guys have met Darcy. I'm just a younger by 2 months, more mature, not so American version of her. No need to be amused," Zoya said, suddenly feeling dizzy. Steve caught her before she could collapse.

"Zo!" Darcy exclaimed.

"It's nothing, I haven't taken my shot in 3 days. I'm also really hungry. I think my blood sugar is low," Zoya explained.

"You have diabetes?" Clint asked.

"Type 1,"Zoya said, she was feeling faint.

"We should really hurry," Steve said.

"Zo? Zoya! Zo!" Darcy said. Zoya was going in and out of consciousness.

"We need to get her some food, and insulin. She could suffer if we don't get her food soon," Natasha said. As soon as they landed on top of Stark Tower, or now called Avengers Tower, Natasha gave out orders.

"Captain, you and I are going to get Zoya to the her room. Jane you run and get some liquid with sugar in it, juice or something. Clint you call Banner and tell him to bring some insulin. Darcy, you just keep on talking to Zoya over here, and keep her awake," Natasha ordered. They all nodded and did what she said.

"Really guys, I'm fine. No need to go all Mission save Zoya on me. I'll be fine. Just get me some juice, and I'll live," Zoya said, even as she drifted in and out of consciousness she was able to blabber. Steve carried her to the room that she had been assigned and laid her down on the bed. Less than a minute later Jane rushed in with a glass of juice. She handed it to Steve to helped Zoya drink it.

"Eww….apple juice. It's sweet, but vile," Zoya commented. They all broke out into smiles. Next was Bruce, who came in with insulin shots.

"Here we go Ms. Kamran," Bruce said, injecting her with the shot.

"Thanks Doc," she said.

"I think you need rest. All three of you, so take these. It will help you rest, and make it easier to sleep," he said, giving each other the ladies a pill. They all took it and vanished to their separate rooms. Clint went with Darcy to their room.

"You are you okay Darce?" Clint asked, worried.

"Yeah. Zoya had it the worse. They seem to know her. I don't know why, but they got us about 3 days ago. They really didn't treat us that badly. Honestly, the worst they did was drug us and not give us edible food," Darcy explained to him. "But I really do need a shower."

"Of course," he said. She grabbed some clothes from the drawer and went into the bathroom.

The next morning Zoya woke up and it was still dark outside. She decided to change into a pair of sweats and a tank top. She wondered how she got all these clothes, but just let it rest. She went out, and was startled by a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said Steve.

"Oh it's okay. I've always been jumpy, ever since I was little. Boys used to purposely jump out at me to scare me," Zoya said, blushing when she realized what she had said.

"Well that's definitely how I was brought up," Steve said, smiling slightly.

"Well thank god there's one man in the world you knows how to treat woman," Zoya said, "so what are you doing up so early."

"Oh, I always go for a jog in the morning. How about you?" Steve said, as they both walked out together.

"Oh hell no. If we were under normal circumstances I would be sleeping till next week, but in light of recent events I find it hard to sleep."

"I understand. Do you mind if I accompany you?"

"Only if we want to basically be walking. I know I seem very sporty and stuff, but I seriously suck. I failed at all sports except for swimming. I do martial arts because it is more about the focus and attention."

"Don't worry, we can go slowly." They jogged for some time in a comfortable silence when Steve broke it.

"So, how long have you known Darcy?"

"Ever since I joined foster care. She got adopted, I didn't, but we stayed in touch. We're pretty much like sisters. We're also alike, but as I said before I'm more mature and younger by 2 months."

"So why did you major in Lit and History?"

"I don't know if you know about the Indian stereotypes." By the blank look on his face, she understood he didn't. "Well in India, children of our day and age are supposed to be doctors, lawyers, engineers, scientists, mathematicians and all those money making professions. Indians are supposed to be geniuses. Indian parents and really strict and except their children to come out on top, and my parents were no different. They raised to get good grades and excel in all areas. However, I never had any interest in Science and Math. I loved History, English, Art and Drama. When my parents died, I was devastated, but I also saw an opportunity to be whatever I wanted. So invested my time in History and the Arts. But I didn't want to totally disappoint my parents, so I majored in History and English, because I knew I could still have a chance of doing really well. Of course I still kept in touch with Darcy, who chose to go into science, and changed her major twice. She decided to keep her job as Jane's intern, now assistant. I got a job as a researcher at various organizations. It's doesn't pay that much, but it keeps me interested. I've always had a knack for remembering dates and people, and writing and reading. So History seemed perfect for me. And I'm sorry that I blabbered about my life to you…"

"It's okay. It's interesting. I myself have been trying to catch up with the history I missed. It's been some time since I've been defrosted and I still have no clue about half of these things."

"Well then aren't you lucky you met me? I can catch you up on each decade of history in a day!"

"Umm…"

"Yes definitely! I'm so going to give you history lessons everyday now!"

"Thanks…I think."

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me when you know more history than the SHIELD members."

"I will."

"Should we start tonight, we can fit in what happened right after you got frozen, then we can move onto later years tomorrow…"

"It's a date," he said, amused. This caused Zoya to blush, and Steve's face to redden. "Uh… I didn't mean date… I meant…"

"It's okay Captain, I understand," Zoya said giggling.

"Call me Steve," he said. "Call me Zoya, or Zo for short. Well look here, I reached the tower in one piece," Zoya said, entering the lobby.

"Lucky you?"

"Ha! Yeah. Anyway, I should really have a shower. But thanks for the run Steve, it was fun," Zoya said, as they parted ways. Zoya went to her room and got showered. When she came out, she looked through the cupboard, not sure what to wear. What do you wear to a meeting with Thor, Hawkeye, Captain America, Black Widow, Iron Man, Hulk and Phil Coulson? Zoya thought. She finally decided on a casual look. She wore a white top, with horizontal stripes starting under her chest area, with a a pair of black pants, and black pumps. She also wore a blazer. This was what she usually wore on an everyday basis, and decided it was safe to stay casual but formal. When she left her room she was startled by a voice.

_ 'Can I help you Ms. Kamran?'_ JARVIS asked.

"Umm…who's speaking?" she asked.

_ 'My name is JARVIS. I am Mr. Stark's AI.' _

"Oh! Well where is the kitchen?"

_'Down the hall to your left Ms. Kamran.'_

"Thanks JARVIS."

_'You're welcome.'_ Zoya walked to the kitchen and found it empty, so started to get some stuff out of the cupboard. She was hungry, but didn't want to each much. She decided on eggs and a milkshake. She got to work, and was just finishing up when a few other members entered. She gave a side glance and saw Clint, Natasha and Darcy.

"Is that a milkshake I smell?" Clint asked.

"What's the magic word?" Zoya asked, not turning from the sink.

"Zoya is amazing."

"Not a word…but it'll pass." She emptied the milkshake into 4 glasses and handed them out.

"Aren't you diabetic?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, but I need to make up for the three days. Apple juice is not my way of maintaining a good level of sugar. Anyway, I'm healthy as horse."

"Ohhh, is that one of your Zoya creations?" Darcy said, going to grab a bite of the omelette that Zoya made.

"Yes. I think I may need to make another one, now that you have seen it," Zoya said, watching Darcy scoff it down.

"What? I'm starving. We were starved remember?"

"I didn't say anything," Zoya said, getting out the ingredients to make another omelette. She turned and saw Clint steal a bite of the omelette.

"This is amazing!"

"What is?" asked Tony, as he entered the kitchen.

"The omelette and milkshake Zoya made," Clint said. Zoya let out a laugh at the group of three fighting to eat the last bite of the omelette.

"GUYS! I'll make more. God!" Zoya said, trying not to fall to the floor laughing. She turned and continued cooking.

"Oh my god Zoya. Where did you learn to make this?" Clint asked.

"I'm Indian. Making omelettes is in my blood. Actually cooking is in my blood."

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Jane said, entering the kitchen with Thor and Bruce behind her. Last to enter was Steve, Pepper and oddly Phil.

"Okay…as flattered as I am that the Avengers love my cooking, I need to take my shot. So Doc, got any insulin for me?" Zoya said, turning to face Bruce.

"Right this way Ms. Kamran," Bruce said, walking to the fridge to take out the insulin bottles.

"I'm sure you know what to do. Remember two twice a day."

"I got it Doc."

"Well now that we are all basically settled in, Ms. Kamran, would you like to enlighten us on why you were meeting with Ms. Lewis and Dr. Foster?" Phil asked.

"Oh Zoya found out who Dar-" Jane started, only to be cut off by Darcy's hand on her mouth.

"Ignore her, actually Zoya uncovered sec-" Zoya cut Darcy off with hand on her mouth.

"Um… can you please give the three of us a minute? We need to make sure we're on the same page," Zoya said, smiling at the rest, then grabbing Jane and Darcy's hand and dragging them out. The rest of the group stared at the three woman as they walked out of the room.

"So who wants toast?" Tony asked.

* * *

**Okay, so there you go. First chapter done. So far it does seem like I am focusing on Zoya the most. The story is about her, but it is also about Darcy as well. So just bear with me for now. **

**BTW the language they were speaking was Hindi, and translates in to**

** "Stop or I'll shoot her!" "Let her go!" **

**So yeah. Please drop a review.**

_** READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW.**_


	2. One Secret Out

**Okay, so I know it seems to be hinting towards Steve/OC, but who knows. Anyway, let's just start this time.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the character of Zoya, if I did all the Avengers would be shirtless…yeah including Natasha.**

* * *

"Okay, before we tell them anything we have to decide on what we want to tell them?" Zoya said, once the three had sat down.

"We are not telling them about me. Not at all!" Darcy exclaimed.

"But he deserves to know Darcy. I mean it is kind of life changing information," Jane said.

"What if he doesn't care? I don't want anything to change between us," Darcy said, pouting.

"Okay Darce, we won't say anything."

"But we do have to tell them about the other thing," Darcy said, looking at Zoya.

"But what if they ask how I found it…I think I may have committed many federal crimes," Zoya said, looking at her hands.

"Yeah, but you're about to save a whole lot of asses, so I think it makes up for the law breaking," Darcy said. Jane nodded.

"Okay, fine."

"Now let's go. I know Tony has been trying to get JARVIS to show them the live feed in here," Darcy said, while the other two girls giggled at Tony's outraged cry from the other room. The three women entered the kitchen and took their seats, opposite the others.

"Okay, so don't get mad, but Zoya might have broken a few federal laws," Darcy said. They all turned to stare at the woman on her right, who was looking very sheepish.

"A few? How many?" Phil asked.

"Only a couple, I promise. I just hacked into a couple of secret databases…"

"I love this girl," Tony exclaimed, earning a giggle from all three women.

"Can we please get to the point?" Phil nearly begged.

"Okay, but before I say anything I need you all to promise me something," Zoya started, and they all looked at her. "You cannot tell anyone outside this kitchen, not until I've done more research. I don't want to start something that may or may not create a huge issue."

"Please, get to the point!" Tony begged, earning a napkins to the head, courtesy of Darcy and Jane.

"Anyway, about 3 weeks ago I got a call from an person part of SHIELD who wanted me to do some research. And of course, I love doing research so I accepted. But as I dig deep into what they want me to, I find certain things that aren't exactly what the world needs right now. Things that could endanger millions of people."

"What thing are we talking about?" Phil asked.

"HYDRA…" Zoya said. She watched as many people stiffened and eyes darted from one to another.

"Who in SHIELD would have wanted you to research this?" asked Phil.

"I did." They all turned and found Nick Fury walking into the kitchen.

"I was the one who contacted Miss Kamran and asked her to research. There have been a lot of weird instances throughout the last month and I wanted someone to find out why. I figured there was no one better than Miss Kamran to do that."

"But why me? How do you even know about me?"

"For two reasons, no one would know who you are. You were born in a village in Kashmir, you then moved to the US and ended up as a foster child. Despite that you went to Harvard with a full scholarship and have got yourself small jobs here and there. There is no one more perfect for the job."

"What's the next reason?" Darcy asked.

"Miss Kamran knows the second reason, so why don't you enlighten us?" Fury said, his gaze fixed on where Zoya was sitting uncomfortably.

"What is he talking about Zoya?" Jane asked, turning to face her friend.

"My uncle currently works for HYDRA," she said bluntly. They all turned and faced her. "My parents took me away from Kashmir for that reason. They wanted to get me as far away as they could from my uncle. So he arranged for an 'accident' to happen. Unfortunately for him, the accident only killed my parents. He wasn't able to contact me or find me after that. Till…"

"Till I asked her to research HYDRA. It set off an alarm, that I knew would let her uncle know about her," Fury finished off.

"So you're using her as bait?!" Darcy exclaimed standing up. Fury didn't even flinch. The rest of them fixed angry glares on him as well.

"She didn't have to accept my offer, she could have refused it."

"I didn't know what I was getting into…"

"Well know you do. Thankfully you are now in the protection of the Avengers, which mean they will not be able to reach you."

"Yes, but he obviously knows who I'm with now, which also means Darcy, Jane and all of you are now in danger."

"Not that I don't appreciate the concern, but I think we can protect yourselves…" Everyone threw Tony a dirty look. He put his hands up.

"But…"

"No buts Miss Kamran. You're staying here, and you're going to help us with the research."

"Well you're not giving me a choice are you?!" Zoya said. Fury walked out of the kitchen not sparing a single glance at anyone else. The kitchen was left in silence for a few minutes. Zoya sighed and got up. Darcy and Jane made to go after her, but Steve put a hand on Darcy's shoulder.

"I'll talk to her," he said. Darcy hesitated then nodded, and allowed Steve to follow her out. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Let it out Darce," Jane said.

"That asshole! I mean what is wrong with him! Putting her in danger like that! Even if she is protected by your guys. It's not just that. That's her family. She's been on the run from him for all her life, and here he is dangling her in front of him like a piece of meat. I'm all she has left, I don't want to sound selfish, but if anything happened to me she would break. " Clint went to put an arm around her, but she stormed out. He sighed and went after her.

"I think you need to talk to Fury," Bruce muttered to Phil. He nodded and exited out of the kitchen. Eventually everyone left the kitchen. Meanwhile Steve finally found Zoya on the balcony of her room, she was sitting on the ledge.

"That's dangerous," Steve said, startling Zoya, causing her to almost fall forward if he hadn't caught her in time.

"Oh my god! Did you not learn when I said I was jumpy?" Zoya said, grabbing onto him.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little frustrated."

"I think everyone is. None of us approve of you being used as bait."

"That's not it. I don't care about that, I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. I mean I know you guys are all super people and that jazz, but they could still hurt Darcy and Jane. They are all I have left."

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to them. It'll be fine. I think hell would have to freeze over before either Clint or Thor let anything happen to Darcy and Jane, and trust me I would never let anything happen to you."

"Thanks Steve." She gave him a hug, that surprised him, but he eventually relaxed into. "Anyway, we still have our history lessons to start."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss them for the world," Steve said, turning to leave. Zoya got off the ledge, but turned to face the city.

"Do we have to have the talk with Captain America?" Darcy said, coming up behind Zoya. She stood on the right of Zoya, while Jane took up Zoya's left.

"No… I mean he's cute. But I don't think he's looking for a relationship," Zoya said, blushing red.

"Of course not."

"Anyway, no isn't the time for relationships." Jane sighed and put her head on Zoya's shoulder, whilst Darcy linked her arm through Zoya's. Zoya put both her arms around the girls shoulders and leaned her head on Jane's head, while Darcy leaned her head on Zoya's shoulder. Meanwhile inside Zoya's room, Clint, Steve and Natasha stood, watching the three women.

"An astrophysicist that fell in love with the God of Thunder, an intern turned assistant who keeps a taser with her at all times, and a English and history major who stumbled upon secrets that could threaten the world. What an amazing bunch of woman," Steve started.

"I'm not planning on letting anything happen to any of them," Clint said.

"Neither are any of us," said Bruce, walking up behind them with Tony and Thor. "Anyway I don't think anyone would be able to pass Clint and Thor, or even Captain."

"What?" Steve asked, looking at Bruce.

"Please Captain, we can all see that you are infatuated by her," Natasha answered, while still looking at the three women, who were having their own conversation.

"I…what…I met her yesterday!"

"So…it took Thor less than a day to be infatuated with Jane," Clint snorted. Thor blushed a little. They suddenly heard laughter coming towards them, and turned to see the three women walking back into the room.

"What? A team meeting without us?" Darcy questioned.

"Why are Captain America and Thor blushing like teenagers?" Zoya asked.

"Nothing," Steve said, before exiting.

"Okay, what just happened?" Jane asked, looking at Thor who shook his head.

"Whatever happened, I really need to read something. Do you guys have any interesting books here?" Zoya asked. Pepper guided her to a library, where she took shelter for the rest of the day. Each Avenger stopping by the library to check on her. She finally left the library in evening to eat dinner. It was just her and Darcy for dinner. After dinner she found Steve in the living room and plonked herself next to him, tablet in hand.

"Ready for your first history lesson Cap?" Zoya asked.

"I'm always ready," Steve said, closing the book he was reading.

"Is that my tablet?"

"Yeah, I got Clint to steal it from your room. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, I have taken the liberty to download a notecard app for you. It allows me to make you notecards, and allows you to access them. I've also taken the liberty to make real note cards for you. Sure technology is great, but sometimes the real thing is so much better. Like you." Zoya blushed, realizing what she said, and glanced quickly at the Captain who seemed to be just watching her bemusedly.

"Anyway, here is the electronic version. You'll get the real version later on. I thought we'd start with events that happened in the late 1940's. Just a few events that I personally think are important. Then later we can delve into the events you find more interesting. I also made a list of movies made about and during each decade for you to watch, animated and non-animated. Animation is a big part of movie history. You don't have to watch all of them, I'll probably make you watch the Disney movies with me. Anyway, let's start with a couple events."

"Wait Zoya, you need to take a deep breath. I appreciate all of this, but I don't want you to run out of oxygen," Steve said, trying not to laugh at her excitement.

"Oh, sorry. But let's start. So you know all about World War II of course, after that a few things that I think are important for you to know is in that the polaroid camera was invented in 1947. In 1948 the Big Bang Theory was formulated, Gandhi was assassinated and the State of Israel was founded. In 1949 the Soviet Union had atomic bombs, China became a communist country, the first non-stop flight was made around the world, NATO was established and George Orwell published an amazing book called 1984, a must read. Which reminds me I also made a list of books you have to read, such as the ENTIRE HARRY POTTER SERIES, Lord of the Rings, The Book Thief, Animal Farm, and so on…" she turned her head to face Steve, and found that he had moved closer to her and that her face was now barely inches away from his. Their eyes went from each other's lips to eyes to lips to eyes.

"Hey! What's up?" Tony asked coming in, causing Steve and Zoya to jump apart. Tony looked at how they both were blushing and raised his eyebrow. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yup, fine. Just giving Cap a history lesson. Well that was swell Cap, but I must go to bed now. Very tired, and very long day. Goodnight all," Zoya said, before sprinting out. Steve sighed and leaned his head back.

"What was that about?" Tony asked.

"Don't even ask…" Steve said.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm going to leave it there. So I'll be continuing soon enough…more Darcy/Clint chapters. And maybe Darcy's secret get's revealed to a few more people.**

_** RATE. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. PLEASE!**_


End file.
